Fearless
by xssparksflyy
Summary: She has to realize that in life, you have to take every opportunity. Full Summary inside. An A Rocket to the Moon and The Maine fanfiction
1. A Place in this World

**Fearless**

**Plot:** She has to realize that in life, you have to take every opportunity/ Film student, and cousin of the lead singer of the Maine, John O'Callaghan, was to tour with The Maine and A Rocket to the Moon for her project. Document it and leave, she knew it, but something pulls her back from leaving, something made her feel, fearless.

**A/N: **Yes this is an A Rocket to the Moon fanfiction. And yes this is a love story between Eric Halvorsen and my own character. Reviews ^_^ share the lovee 3

**Disclaimer: **I own my characters, I don't own the band, and I own this computer ;)

**Chapter One: ** A Place in this World

* * *

><p><em>I'm Alone, on my own, and that's all I know. I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, but life goes on. –Taylor Swift<em>

I went on board, first time for first class; I should remind myself to thank John for this awesome seat.

By the way, the name's Kimmi, Kimberley Katherine Skye O' Callaghan. Film student, cousin of the famous John O'Callaghan, and a youtuber. Currently lives in Melbourne, Australia.

I'm actually on my way to the US for some project I'm doing for the school year.

"_Hey John, I was wondering if I could join you in your tour" I called John_

"_Don't take this the wrong way, but why?"_

"_We have this project to make a documentary, obviously, since I love music, and we haven't hung out in a while, I'm going to document your tour" _

"_That sounds…rather flattering, haha. I'll just ask our tour manager if we could squeeze you in the bus, but I'm fine with it."_

"_THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST! Got to go, dinner's waiting, and it's probably getting cold"_

"_No Problem cuz, I'll text you the details, when we could squeeze you in"_

Thinking of it now, being the only girl in the bus is quite… awkward. I've met some of John's friends, but that was around four years ago. They probably don't remember me, I'm actually scared if they wouldn't like me.

I placed my earphones on, inclined my seats, and put on my mask and waited till someone would wake me up for dinner. The plane wasn't full, the seat beside me was vacant, which actually keeps in handy, I placed my backpack and camera bag there and drifted off to sleep.

_"We are arriving Changi Airport in Singapore. Beautiful night tonight, current 8:30 pm. Please wait till taxi is over. Thank you for flying Singapore Airlines, hope to see you soon, this is your captain"_

I started fixing myself, put my hair up in a messy bun, leaving strands of hair at the side, and leaving my bangs as is. I stood up carried everything and started moving. I went to the waiting area, drinking coffee from Starbucks and a doughnut from Krispy Kreme.

_2 new messages_. One from my mom and from John

_Mom: Are you okay? You could always go back home, where are you?_

Mom never liked the fact of me taking film making for college. She always wanted me to become somewhat, successful. We would usually get in fights just about my future.

_Mom, it's okay I'm fine, I'm in Singapore for my connecting _

_John Ohhhh: I booked you for a hotel or you could just stay with me and my mom? Depends on you, and I'll be the one to pick you up, I'll bring a friend over to help me bring your oh so heavy bags._

I giggled a bit.

_Yeah sure, I'll stay with you and your mom, I arrive at around 7:30 in the morning though. And don't worry my bags aren't that heavy. ;) _

I started to open social accounts, facebook, twitter, tumblr and youtube. I currently own a macbook, that I saved for like, a year. I tweeted:

_Here in the airport, can't wait._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews Please, 3


	2. Enchanted

**Fearless**

**Plot:** She has to realize that in life, you have to take every opportunity/ Film student, and cousin of the lead singer of the Maine, John O'Callaghan, was to tour with The Maine and A Rocket to the Moon for her project. Document it and leave, she knew it, but something pulls her back from leaving, something made her feel, fearless.

**A/N: **Spread the Fanfic, spread the love :)

**Disclaimer: **I own my characters, I don't own the band, and I own this computer ;)

**Chapter Two: ** Enchanted

* * *

><p><em>Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you –Taylor Swift<em>

I was walking down to the arrivals area, I managed to put all my luggage on a trolley. I proudly can say that I got to carry it

"Kimmi?" Somone tapped me from behind, he was a tall dirty blonde who was wearing a t-shirt and skinny jeans with vans on and sunglasses on.

"John!" I hugged him, I haven't seen him in three years. He grew, mature.

"So your bags look…heavy, I thought they weren't "

"They aren't they're just many, and I thought you had a friend with you?"

"Oh yeah" He signaled someone and a brown haired guy started to run towards us. It sent me butterflies on my stomach, with no particular reason, like when you just spot something exciting.

"Halvo! Remember my cousin Kimmi?"

"Kimmi? Is that you?" He asked me

"Yes, and pardon me, but I forgot your name" I said nervously

"Eric, Eric Halvorsen, Halvo for short. " He smiled, then it struck me. It struck me why I had butterflies on my stomach, it struck me why I felt giddy. He was John's best friend, he was the one who I had this crush on every time I visit John for the summer, technically my summer.

"Halvo! The bass player who always pranks on me!" I hugged him, _nice move kimmi, nice._

"True" he laughed "You look…beautiful" John bursted into laughter after hearing Eric say that.

"Well…" I said smiling at him, he was boyishly cute, still the same

"So let's go, you're probably sweating in those sweats" John laughed at his own joke while getting the trolley as me and Eric followed him to the car

We placed my luggage at the back of The Maine's historical van. I sat at the back while John was driving and Eric was in the passenger seat.

"So Kimmi, you sing right?" Eric asked

"Yes, still do" I smiled "John, I have a question"

"Shoot" he kept his eyes on the road

"Where would I sleep?" I asked

"In the guest room, like the old times, and Mom and Dad's not home, so you're going to have to suffer with my cooking" He laughed, John cooked, not the best, but it was bearable. "Also, I have a small gathering back at home, with the band and Eric's band"

"Define small"

"Just the two bands, no problem with you?"

"None at all"

Once we arrived John's house, as I entered and slammed the door closed, there was this group of guys staring at me, like I committed a crime

"I'm sorry" I started

"Kimmi, are you the Kimmi that always wears dresses with converse sneakers, that Kimmi?" A Dirty blonde haired guy asked me.

"As far as I know, that's me. Jared!" He stood up and gave me a hug while John and Eric came in with my stuff

"I see you guys remember each other now" John said, then I realized that I wasn't helping them carry _my_ stuff, they placed it near the staircase

"Guys this is Kimmi" John introduced me after he stretched his arm

"Hi Kimmi!" Everyone says in unison, they all seemed to be excited

"Hey!" I waved and smiled

"Sit" a redhead guy patted a space on the couch, and smiled

"I'd love to but, I'll just change first" I smiled, he nodded

I looked at John, he nodded he took one of my luggage and Eric took the other one, then I took three of my carry-on

"Thank you!" As we arrived the guest room and they placed my bags inside

"No problem, go down afterwards, our friends want to meet you" John said

As soon as I left, I locked the door, and dug through my luggage, I found a denim shorts and paired with a long sleeved loose shirt with a black tank top underneath. Got my shampoo, conditioner and soap, then hoped in the shower.

After I took a shower, towel dry my hair, I left it as is, my blue streaks are showing. I had brunette hair, paired it with some blue streaks, they were wavy, which kind of annoyed me. I had blue eyes too, which was really weird for a brunette. I set up some things, got my camera, put on my vans and headed downstairs.

Once I was downstairs they were all laughing and drinking some juice, I sat down beside Eric, and he smiled at me.

"Kimmi, I'm Kennedy, rhythm guitar of your cousins band" A brown haired guy sat beside me, he offered me a hand and I shook it.

"I'm Kimmi, no title at all, and yeah, I'm here to take a video of you guys" I smiled

"Say guys again" Kennedy laughed

"Guys?" I asked questioningly

"I like your accent" He smiled, I felt giddy and all "So yeah, I'll catch up with you later, I'm going back to my seat" He laughed "Oh yeah sure, nice meeting you" He stood up and went back to his seat.

"By the way I'm hungry" I told Eric.

"So am I, you want to go get some burrito?"He asked, I nodded, he whispered something to the guy beside him who was the guy who asked me to sit beside him a while ago, then he nodded.

When we stood up, I went to red head guy

"Hi, my name's Kimmi, I haven't formally introduced myself" I offered him a hand shake

"Nick, nice to to meet you to" He took my hand and shook it afterwards Eric announced that we were going to get a burrito

"We haven't even get a chance to talk to Kimmi" One of them said.

"Don't worry, I know you guys already, Your Justin, guitar player of A Rocket to the Moon" I pointed to a dirty blonde guy, he then smiled. "Your Pat, I know you know me, you're the drummer of The Maine" I pointed to a guy with long hair and a beanie on, and he nodded. "You my friend, is Garrett, bass player of the Maine" I pointed to a black haired guy, he smiled. "And last but not the least, you're Andrew, drummer of A Rocket to the Moon" I pointed to a black haired guy, he smiled and nodded.

"You're a clever one" Justin laughed

"I've been listening to your conversations while I was here the last 20 minutes" I said

"So you guys would get a burrito?" John asked, we both nodded

"Take care of my cousin, Halvo, or else" There was some ooohs

"Did I ever let you down?"Eric laughed

"I'm serious, though"

"I promise, I'll bring her back home safely" He raised his right hand, and John nodded of approval, we both exited the front door, and he opened the passenger seat of a car, I assume it's his and he went to the driver's seat.

As soon as he started his engine, I started singing "_We gonna get some burritos, we gonna get some burritos"_ He laughed as I inspected his car, then I sat quietly. Then I spotted a camera bag at the back seat

"You own an SLR?" I asked him

"Yes, one of the best things I ever bought" He smiled keeping his eyes on the road

"Can you take it with you inside the restaurant? I wanna see it"

"Sure anything for you" He looked at me and winked, set butterflies rumbling around my stomach. _Don't blush, don't blush. _

When we arrived, we ordered burritos and fries, and I ordered cola and he got bottled water. When we sat down and placed our trays

"You got water? Lame" I laughed

"At least I would be clean" He explained as he took of the camera from the bag

"Is that a 5D?" I said amazed, I've been saving for that

"Yes? You like photography?" He asked

"No, I just happen to like taking photos and videos, that's why I'm taking film making" I said sarcastically, he just laughed

"Smile!" He pointed the camera to me, as an instinct, I covered my face with my hands

"Don't! Just one, please" he begged, I put on a weak smile, I was never good in photos. After he took it, he looked at it for a while and smiled

We started to talking, catching up with what's happening. This lingering question kept me wanting to ask him. _Does he have a girlfriend._

"So, um, how's your girlfriend?" I asked him, then in my mind, enchanted played, _please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you._It was like this freeze moment.

"I don't have one" He smiled "You? How does your boyfriend act on you touring with us?" He looked down

"I don't have any, didn't have any, and don't think will ever have any" I smiled

"That's impossible, your pretty" He looked surprise, seems like he wasn't suppose to say that. After we ate we went to the car, he opened the radio, he had a USB on and played a song. It was Girls Do What They Want by The Maine

"SHE'S EIGHTEEN AND A BEAUTY QUEEN" I started, he looked at me and laughed, we started to sing together

"GIRLS DO WHAT THEY WANT, WOAH WOAH, BOYS DO WHAT THEY CAAN!" We screamed at the top of our voices, the cars beside us was looking at us weirdly, we didn't care we were having fun. This is one of the main reasons why I wanted to leave, it was to get my mind off, know what I wanted in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What you guys think? I can't write that much, I have some exams going on. :) hope you guys liked it.


	3. Like a G6

**Fearless**

**Plot:** She has to realize that in life, you have to take every opportunity/ Film student, and cousin of the lead singer of the Maine, John O'Callaghan, was to tour with The Maine and A Rocket to the Moon for her project. Document it and leave, she knew it, but something pulls her back from leaving, something made her feel, fearless.

**A/N: **This chapter's gonna be short, just showing the cousin bonding of John and Kimmi (:

**Disclaimer: **I own my characters, I don't own the band, and I own this computer ;)

**Chapter Three: **Like a G6

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6 –The Cataracs _

"Here we go, Casa el O'Callaghan" Eric said as he parked in front of John's house

"I had fun today" I looked at him and smiled

"Me too, we should totally do this some other time." He smiled "Oh and what's your number?" He reached out for his phone on his pocket and gave it to me. I typed in my number and gave it to him

"Just text me, also, tell me you're Eric when you text me" I laughed "Bye!" I kissed him on the cheek, without any consent. I opened the door, quickly walked to the front door. _What the hell Kimmi, what the hell._

I didn't dare to look back, I felt guilty. I wasn't supposed to do that, why did I?

"Cousin! You've returned!" John said "Come in!"

"What's your problem?" I laughed, while jumping on the couch, it was a beautiful afternoon in Arizona. The guys left, I assume

"I want to watch something scary, and I'm too scared to watch it alone" He confessed sitting on the one sitter couch

"Sure, I'll just change into my jimjams, to get comfortable" I stood up getting my bag

"Your what?" John asked laughing

"Jimjams, or in other terms, pajamas" I smiled as I walked up the stairs. I took my polka dot pajama pants, and a button up shirt that had a teddy bear on the left side. Tied my hair and washed my face, then headed down with my phone.

"I'm ready!" I screamed then I saw John was using his phone, and then I covered my mouth giggling. I ran to the couch lied down and checked my phone.

_One new message from unknown number_

I stared at it, is it him? It can't be right, probably not. I opened it

_Hey this is Kennedy, I got your number from John. Sorry if I'm a bit stalkerish, getting your phone number from someone else. Haha :D_

I saved his number; I was actually more relieved than disappointed. I actually didn't want to receive a message from Eric; I wouldn't know what to say. _Damn_

_Haha, no problemo buddy :{D_

Just then John was walking towards the couch, I sat up and sat down the floor, infront of the couch and behind the coffee table.

"So what are we going to watch today?" I asked looking up at him

"The Last Exorcism" He showed up a DVD

"I'm out" I stood up

"Bock Bock! Chicken" John said doing a chicken dance

"Fine, I'll stay" I sat down where I was awhile ago with crossed arms.

"Good, now I'll just put this in, and I have popcorn and juice" he pointed at the table in the dining room, I took it and placed it on the coffee table and ate some popcorn. Then my phone vibrated

_One new message from Kennedy_

_So what are you up to right now?_

I took a sip on the orange juice and replied:

_Oh you know, bonding with my cousin ;) He wants to watch a scary movie, which I can't bear to watch, but I'm a good cousin. Haha :)_

John sat on the couch, while I was on the floor and took a handful of popcorn.

By the middle of the movie me and John was shaking, I sat on the couch and was pulling my hair nervously, while John was still eating the popcorn. It was around 5'o'clock and was getting dark. Then something popped up

"SHIT!" John screamed letting go of the popcorn bowl while I was just screaming at the top of my lungs. Then the end credits started. After that image, I just blocked my eyes, then this scary background music was playing

"John, turn it off. John, turn it off" I could see John looking for the remote while his eyes are closed, once he got it he changed it to Fox. He then stood up and turned on the lights. Then we saw the mess we made, popcorns on the floor, empty cups on the coffee table, pillows all over the floor. It was actually my fault why the pillows where on the floor, I would usually get one, and when something scary came on, I threw it.

"You clean this up, I'm going to cook" John ran to the kitchen, leaving me with the mess. I checked my phone first.

_3 new messages from Kennedy, Bea and an Unknown Number_

_Kennedy:_

_Good luck with that :D by the way, how old are you?_

I replied and took the time, I didn't want to know who was the Unknown Number. I know I'm a bit over dramatic about it but, this is me, I didn't want to face my fears.

_Haha, sorry for the late reply, got caught up with the movie. I'm 19 turning 20 on the 30__th__ of November :D how about you?_

Sent. Next message was from Bea. Bea was a good friend of mine, usually when she texts me, she has something important to tell me, or sometimes she would send in her new story, and ask me for reviews. She's really a good writer, and one day, I'll be proud to say that I knew her before she's famous.

_Bea:_

_How are you? :D Don't get all the guys, save some for me ;)_

I laughed.

_I'm fine, what are you trying to say? Don't worry, they're yours ;)) _

Then here we are, Unknown Number

_Unknown number:_

_Hi, this is Halvo:) or Eric. _

I saved his number then replied trying not to be too awkward.

_Ohaio! :)) I'm sorry about a while ago, didn't know what I was thinking_

Sent.

I started cleaning up the mess, "What are we going to eat tonight?" I shouted for John to hear in the kitchen. "Enhanced Mac and Cheese"

"What's special about it?"

"Just more cheese"

"Oh okay, I'm done cleaning!" I clean fast, placed every popcorn back in the bowl and the stacked the empty cups then went to the kitchen to throw it. John was already done cooking, and placed the Mac and Cheese in two bowls, then gave one of the bowls to me, we sat on the counter, with those high chairs.

"I could see that you like Eric" John looked at me mischievously

"What? Who told you that? Psh No." I said defensively

"You told me remember, three years ago, you told me you had a crush on him" He raised an eyebrow

"Oh yeah. Don't tell him"

"I never did"

"You're a good cousin" I patted his shoulder

"Thank you" He smiled "Oh and our tour manager wants to meet you, his name is Tim"

"When?"

"A day before the tour."

"And the tour is on?"

"Five days from now"

"Oh that's fine, I'll be setting up my camera's and stuff tomorrow"

After we were done catching up, I helped clean the dishes. It was already 8, and I'm just really tired, jet lagged.

"I'm going to crash now" Drinking the last sip of my decaffeinated coffee in the living room, John nodded. We were watching youtube videos on his laptop

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?" I asked him

"Its too early" he laughed

"Good Night John Ohhh" I yawned

"Good night Skye" I was actually surprised that he used my other name, no problem at all, I really liked that name, but they wanted my nickname to be special so Kimmi it is.

I walked up the stairs and laid down the bed, opened the night stand and checked my messages

_2 new messages from Kennedy and Eric_

_Kennedy:_

_I'm 23, just turned 23. I feel old. _

I replied

_Don't worry, you're just starting your life ;)) I'm sleeping early tonight, I'm tired, goodnight kennedy :_

Then off we go to Eric's message, I closed my eyes while pressing the middle open to reveal the message

_Eric:_

_Don't worry about it, will be our dirty little secret ;) So I was wondering, you wanna hang out tomorrow? Maybe bike around?_

I smiled, excited

_Surething, I'll borrow John's bike. Cant wait :D I'm going to sleep, night eric :_

I sent it. Then tucked myself in, took of my pony tail and lied awake.

_Tomorrow, biking with Eric. I wonder if he's thinking of me right now. Does he like me?_

Those questions raged my mind until I fell asleep.

_I feel so fly like a G6. What a day! _


End file.
